Web-based applications may include interfaces accessible via a web site for performing one or more functions in response to user input. One or more web pages of a web-based application may be dynamically generated based on user input. For example, a web-based purchasing application may allow a purchaser to input product and payment information via fields in a first web page and provide a purchase confirmation to the user in a second web page.
Software developers that generate, update, or otherwise modify web-based applications may remotely access the source code used for dynamically generating web pages. A developer may wish to debug source code stored on a server that is used to dynamically generate a given web page. Debugging source code may involve inserting one or more breakpoints in the source code that allows a developer to pause execution at different states of the application.
Debugging server-side code of a complex Web application may present difficulties. For example, hypertext markup-language (“HTML”) that defines a given web page may be dynamically generated by source code from many different source files on the server. A developer may need a complete understanding of the different source files involved in generating the HTML in order to resolve errors in the web page. In practice, such a complete understanding may be difficult to obtain, as complex web application having many aspects may be developed by different developers responsible for managing different aspects.